The present invention generally relates to recovery vehicles and, more particularly, to devices for storing accessories such as chains and chain hooks, located on recovery vehicles.
It would be useful to provide a location in a recovery vehicle, such as within one of its tool boxes, to store tow accessories such as hooks and chains. It would also be convenient to be able to store differently-sized hooks and chains in different locations, and to present them to the operator in a manner which renders their selection or replacement relatively easy and efficient. It would also be advantageous to provide a way to safely and securely transport the rotary chain rack during vehicle movement.